


Declaration of Love -The Catch scene rewrite

by seaneddings



Category: The Catch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaneddings/pseuds/seaneddings
Summary: Her friends constantly criticize the man she loves. Alice has had ENOUGH!





	

**Introduction**

“The Catch” is an almost great show from Shonda Rhimes that this 42-year-old man, who is not in Miss Rhimes usually targeted demographic, really enjoyed. There are SPOILERS ahead so if you haven’t watched “The Catch” and might watch it then stop reading now.

The lead character in the show and my little rewritten scene is Alice Vaughan. Alice is the co-owner with her best friend Valerie of a private investigation agency. Alice was going to marry Christopher Hall until he betrayed her and stole from her firm, she was devastated, even broken to discover he was just running a long con on their firm and she was collateral damage. The PI firm pulled up their socks and, quite unbelievably stole the money back from the con artists.

We eventually discover that Christopher, whose name is really Ben, fell for Alice while he was conning her and Alice discovers this as well which was heart warming.

My rewritten scene is from the last episode of season 1. The italics are the actual words of the characters and my impression of their actions.

“The Catch” would be a great show if only the writers didn’t get so lazy, every now and then they just decide to ignore what is reasonable. For instance in the last episode they have Alice saying to the police that they have nothing to arrest her for despite the fact she has possession of a stolen million dollar painting, and the police accept that. Such absurdities I find jarring. Perhaps Miss Rhimes targeted audience is more forgiving.

Sean Eddings.

**Declaration of Love -The Catch fanfiction scene rewrite**

_Alice, her best friend and business partner Valerie, their employees Danny, Sophie and Caleb and Agent Dao of the FBI look at the construction site at the address the con man Ben sent them to where the wedding is supposedly taking place._

“ _I cannot believe we fell for this again.” said Danny with disgust._

“ _Some of us didn’t.” replied Valerie with serene superiority ._

“ _Listen you guys, I know what this looks like but Ben is not playing us.” said Alice, sick and tired of having to defend the man she loves to the rest of the important people in her life._

“ _How can you say that?” Valerie asks her apparently delusional friend._

“ _He never wanted us anywhere near that wedding.” said Danny._

_Alice replied, “That is right, because he is trying to protect us—"_

“ _He is trying to protect himself.” Danny talked over her, “He doesn’t want us near his big score.”_

_A frustrated Alice responded, “It isn’t his big score, it is Sybil’s and the minute that it is done, she is going to kill him.”_

“ _You believe him?” Danny asked incredulously as Valerie shook her head—_

“ENOUGH!” shouted Alice, “I. HAVE. HAD. ENOUGH.”

Valerie and Danny were shocked by this uncharacteristic outburst, visibly recoiling from their slighter friend’s rage.

Alice went on in a more reasonable tone of voice, “It is true that I loved Ben… but have you somehow forgotten what he did to me?”

Neither Valerie or Danny answered, correctly guessing that this was a rhetorical question.

Alice smiled, reminiscing, “He was the greatest love affair of my life… I was forty years old and I never realized such happiness was possible.” Alice closed her eyes to properly remember, “We were getting married… I would have him forever… we would be US, forever.” There was bliss on Alice’s face. Her muscles slowly clenched and she muttered, "Goddamn you for making me relive this."

Alice’s face twisted horrifically into agony and she opened her eyes from which tears started to flow and stared madly at Valerie and Danny, “AND IT WAS A CON.” she shrieked, “It was all a con.” she whimpered as sobs wracked her body and she hunched over like and arthritic grandmother in pain. Valerie stepped forward to comfort her friend and Alice buried her streaming eyes into Valerie’s neck.

They could barely hear Alice continue as she shook in Valerie’s arms, “My father died when I was 14… this hurt more.”

“My mother died 5 years ago… I cried more now.”

“I was humiliated… personally… professionally.”

“I was psychologically damaged.”

Alice gathered herself, stepped back from Valerie and growled, “I have never hated anyone as much as I hated Christopher Hall as I knew him them.” Valerie and Danny stepped back from her fury. “THERE IS NO-ONE ON THIS EARTH I TRUST LESS.”

Alice let that all sink in and then said, “So you can be DAMN sure I have undeniable proof when I say,” a smile came to her face, “We love each other.” she hugged herself, “We trust each other.” she shivered with emotion, “We would do anything for each other.” her smile became just a little smug, “And that we are so damn good together that our enemies should tremble.” Her smile broadened into triumph, “While he was conning me I captured him. HEART. AND. SOUL.” The smile left Alice’s face as she stepped forward to invade Valerie’s personal space, looked up into her eyes and said with deadly intent, “You can either believe me or find a new best friend.” she looked over at their employee Danny, “Or a new job.”

**THE END**


End file.
